


Sweet Rewards

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Canon Compliant, Knotting, Other, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg rewards her Hellhound (and herself) for a successful kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Rewards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> For one of my best friends, my biggest bad influence, and my best influence. Thanks for all the encouragement to try new things, writing wise.

Meg curled her fingers in the dirt and moaned in pain as sharp teeth dug into her neck, sending blood running down her bare flesh. The Hellhound’s breath was hot against the marks, and his tongue felt like fire when it darted out to lap at the wound. Her stolen body sported clawmarks from training, and she knew that, come morning, it would be singing in pain. 

But it was a sweet pain. It always was. 

The pack leader’s slick fur tickled her back as he mounted her and pressed down against her flesh, and she could feel the heat pouring off his cock as he pushed forward. The Hellhound missed his mark once, twice, and then finally slid home, thrusting deep inside of her in one smooth motion. Her vessel’s belly clenched with pain, and Meg howled with it, bowing her head in submission as the pack leader took his reward for another successful kill. 

The Hellhound latched onto her neck and growled against her stolen flesh, hips pumping and claws scratching at her sides, opening more wounds on her vessel. Meg grit her teeth and reached a hand between her vessel’s legs, feeling the hound’s thick, red cock slipping in and out of the girl she’d taken. 

The ability to have sex was one of the better things about taking a vessel, and Meg never missed the chance to fuck her favorite hound when she walked the Earth, even if the activity left the body burned and bruised. 

She played with herself as she felt the pack leader’s knot expanding, the base of his cock stretching her vessel’s cunt beyond what was comfortable. 

She writhed in pleasure-pain under her hound, involuntary tears forming in the corner of her vessel’s eyes. Unlike demons, Hellhounds were pure creatures of the pit, born and bred there, and they carried scorching heat within themselves. 

She let out a scream of pain as the hound gave a final thrust and locked himself inside of her, the base of his cock swollen obscenely wide. His cum was blazing hot inside of her body, and she could feel it burning the delicate inside of her vessel, could feel hot blood and warm seed dribbling down her thighs around her hounds knot. She came around it, the pleasure-pain pushing her over the edge. She sagged against the grass, after, letting the body take over, and felt her vessel’s cunt clench around the unfamiliar intrusion, trying to push it out while her body twitched in pain. 

She floated on the haze, sighed happily, and hoped that her father would assign her another kill soon, so she could have another reason to reward her favorite pet.


End file.
